


I've Got A Bad Case Of Lovin' You

by StrangerInParadise



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bush Medicine, M/M, Sickfic, they're not really relationshippy but it's getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerInParadise/pseuds/StrangerInParadise
Summary: Doctor doctor give me the news, I've got a bad case of loving you





	I've Got A Bad Case Of Lovin' You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emilythedog661 on tumblr!  
> This is pretty rough. I wrote it in the middle of the night and didn't edit it so I know it's pretty bad. But I hope you like it!  
> Also I don't really know how to use the html so the formatting might be a bit weird.

Sniper's head spun unpleasantly as he opened his eyes. The moonlight shone through the open window of his trailer, casting light and shadows across the ceiling. He rolled over and looked at the clock on his wall. 2:17, it read. He'd been trying to fall asleep for a few hours now. He'd been tossing and turning through hazy, half-asleep thoughts and images that floated through his addled brain. It was unpleasant, but the thought of getting up and doing something was even worse.  
The previous day had been a rough, long day of ceaseless battle with the BLU team. He'd been feeling foggy and tired, leading him to get shot and stabbed and burned more than usual. Being dragged back to life over and over by the respawn system just to die again had taken a toll on him. He'd quickly showered and headed back to his van, just wanting to sleep, but being met with a headache and restlessness.  
Maybe he'd gotten some sort of concussion and didn't notice, Sniper thought as he rolled over, curling up and pulling his blanket tightly around himself. That might explain his headache. But he felt shaky and cold, even though it was a warm summer night. His sweat was making his clothes cling to his skin uncomfortably, but he still felt cold. Maybe he had a fever. Was he sick? No, no - that was impossible. Sniper didn't get sick. He was an assassin, a cold-blooded killer, not a some sort of pansy that laid down and cried at a little headache. He was not sick.  
He'd feel fine in the morning, he told himself. He closed his eyes and watched dull colors pulse and float across his vision. With the hopeful thought that it would go away in the morning, he fell asleep.

* * *

Sniper was awakened by loud shouting and pounding on his door.  
"GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP THIS INSTANT, CADET!'  
It was Soldier, who was blasting a fanfare on a trumpet between his shouts.  
"IT IS LONG PAST OH-SEVEN-HUNDRED HOURS! YOU ARE LATE FOR DUTY! WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE, MAGGOT?"  
Sniper groaned and forced himself to sit up. Blood rushed to his head and he felt a slightly nauseous as he stood up.  
"I'm coming," he groaned to Soldier, who was still shouting about dishonor and loyalty to the team and other nonsense Sniper didn't care too much about. But he was late. The Administrator wouldn't be happy.  
"Will you please shut up, mate?" Sniper shouted, opening the door to the trailer. "I'm up. I'll be ready in a few minutes."  
Soldier snapped into and attention pose, helmet hanging over his eyes as usual.  
"You better hurry it up, son! Mission begins in five minutes!"  
"Okay."  
"Okay! I will see you on the battlefield!"  
Soldier gave him a salute then turned to run back to the base. Sniper closed the door and sighed. He still felt terrible. But he had to go to work, even though he'd give anything to just go back to bed. He didn't have time to shower or shave, so he just pulled on his uniform and headed out the door.

 

* * *

"Sniper! What is wrong with you?" Engineer hissed at him as he threw down his toolbox next to him. A sentry started to construct as Engineer looked him over. "You've done nothin' but miss and die all morning. And you look damn awful. You ain't sick, are you?"  
"No!" Sniper said defensively. "I'm not sick. I'm just… tired."  
"If you're sick you oughta go see the doc. We can't have you staggerin' around here like a fool."  
"I'm not sick," he insisted.  
"Well, then wake yourself up and pull yourself together," said Engineer, giving the sentry a final smack with his wrench. "We need you takin' these BLUs out, you hear?"  
"Yeah."  
The sentry swung around and began shooting as Engineer ran off with his shotgun in hand.  
Sniper wasn't sick. He wasn't. He was just tired. The noise of the battle made his head spin and he felt as if he could faint at any moment, but he was fine. His arms felt weak as he lifted his rifle and the scope hurt his eye, but he forced himself to concentrate. His crosshair followed an enemy Heavy's head. He carefully pulled the trigger and the Heavy collapsed with a spray of blood. That was better. Sniper was fine. He shook himself and forced himself to concentrate. A little fatigue didn't completely inebriate world class snipers such as himself. A little tiredness didn't take out the likes of him - but sudden knives to the back did. 

Sniper cursed the BLU Spy as he rematerialized in the respawn room. He checked his watch. It had only been a few hours, and the battle was far from over. He felt like he could cry.  
"Herr Sniper! Come on, don't just stand there!" shouted a familiar German voice. "Are you all right?"  
Sniper opened his eyes to the Medic peering at him through the respawn room doors. His heart suddenly flipped over at the sight of him.  
"You need healing?" Medic shouted to him, running through the doors to Sniper. He pulled the lever of his Medigun and the familiar warmth of a health beam engulfed Sniper. "Are you here, Sniper?"  
"Y-Yeah, doc."  
"Well, are you just going to stand there? I have other people to heal, you know."  
Sniper looked at Medic quizzically. He really wasn't feeling great, but any fatigue or illness didn't explain the flutter in his stomach that wasn't quite nausea that came when he looked at the doctor. He just frowned at him.  
"Ugh, I do not have time for this," Medic muttered, pulling something out of his pocket. "Here. This will wake you up."  
He stabbed a syringe into Sniper's arm. Sniper hardly noticed the prick of pain; he was staring at the Medic's eyes. Had they always been brown? He couldn't remember. But they were gorgeous, Sniper thought… "There are enemies outside. Come on now - I will Uber you."  
Whatever was in the syringe mixed into Sniper's bloodstream and he felt a surge of adrenaline that seemed to cancel out the sickness he felt. The Medic's overheal gave him a bit more strength. Medic shoved Sniper out the door and charged him.  
BLU teammates ambushed them and Sniper had to remember to shoot at them. He felt a few shots of pain, but the Medic's beam healed him. He was vaguely aware of the BLUs dropping around him. The Ubercharge faded and he watched Medic run off toward other shouts for help. 

Unfortunately, the Medi gun only healed injuries and did nothing to help Sniper's exhaustion. The rest of the team had disappeared on to the next point over the hill, but Sniper could barely tell.  
"Hey, Sniper! Sniper!" The Engineer's voice echoed and rang in Sniper's ears. "Why are you just standing here? Are you feelin' all right? You look like you're about to pass out, son."  
The effects of whatever medicine Medic had given Sniper had worn off and he was left feeling even more heavy and dizzy. He thought he saw colorful hallucinations dance across his vision. He could barely think, let alone move much or fight.  
Engineer reached up to lay his palm on Sniper's forehead. "You're burnin' up. I bet you got a fever." He grabbed Sniper's arm and started dragging him back to the building. "You need to get some rest."  
Sniper didn't have the energy to protest as Engineer took him to an unused room in the building. There was a dusty couch against the wall.. Engineer pushed him down onto it.  
"BLUs shouldn't bother you here. We'll survive without you. Match is almost over, anyway." Sniper just blinked at him, not really hearing or understanding him. "Just try to rest. And here, drink some water. You'll feel better when you wake up. I'll cover for you."  
Engineer somehow produced a bottle of water and tossed it to Sniper. Sniper took a long drink. The cool water made his throat feel less dry. He pulled off his hat and sunglasses and laid back. His body felt heavy and limp and he didn't think he could get back up if he tried.  
"I've gotta go, now. Rest now, y'hear?"  
Sniper nodded weakly and watched him leave. He felt a sudden wave of gratitude for the Engineer.  
He stretched out as much as he could on the couch and closed his eyes. Despite the dull aches and pains in his body he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

The room was dark when Sniper woke up. He still felt terrible. He should probably go see the Medic, he thought. But he didn't want to. The man was insane. He was a psychopath who would probably want to experiment on him or drug him. Outside of being a combat medic who healed injured teammates, he wasn't a doctor. He didn't even have a medical license, and even if he did, he committed to many atrocities and breaks in moral code that it would be revoked in a second. Sniper didn't trust the man.  
But Sniper couldn't stop thinking about him, about eyes that shined with madness and bloodlust but still managed to be dreamy, about streaks of silvery gray in his hair and large hands that healed but also hurt.  
Sniper fought with himself. As crazy and psychopathic as Medic was, he probably had something that would make him feel better. But his pride kept him from getting up. The thought of seeing Medic made his heart turn over. Because Medic was scary and insane, right? Not because Sniper had any sort of feelings for him. The only feelings he had were… somehow he couldn't think of anything other than love. Affection, infatuation, desire to touch him and be with him all the time…  
No. No, that wasn't it. That made no sense. Sniper didn't like Medic. It was just the sickness talking.But he wasn't sick either. He wanted to see Medic, but he also didn't. But he wanted to feel better. He sat up and realized he hardly had the energy to stand up. He instinctively opened his mouth to call for the Medic before realizing he wasn't in battle and the Medic couldn't hear him.  
It took Sniper a moment to remember where he was. The walk to the infirmary seemed so long… But he pulled himself to his feet and started walking.  
It seemed miles away and it felt like he was walking for hours, but he eventually made it to Medic's office. The door was unlocked when he got there. He pulled himself in with the last of the strength he had. 

 

"Doc?" Sniper said weakly, leaning against the wall.  
"Yes? Hello?" Medic yelled from another room. "Who's there?"  
Sniper didn't have the strength to answer. He heard a groan and footsteps from the other room. Medic appeared a moment later.  
"Oh, hello, Sniper," he said cheerily. "What brings you here at this hour?"  
Sniper glared at him.  
"You are sick," Medic said with a frown. "Yes?"  
Sniper nodded. He had expected Medic to laugh maniacally at him, but he just looked concerned.  
"Ah. Well, come here."  
Medic pulled Sniper's arm around his shoulders and helped him over to one of the beds. Medic was strong enough to support most of Sniper's weight and place him on the bed.  
"Let me take a look at you."  
Medic gently pressed his fingers against the side of Sniper's throat, counting quick, erratic heartbeats while looking at his watch. He went back into the other room and returned with a small bag.  
"Give me your arm."  
Sniper obeyed and Medic wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his arm.  
"This really necessary?" Sniper mumbled.  
"Yes, it is, _mein freund_. I must give you a full examination."  
He proceeded to shine lights in Sniper's eyes and look down his throat. Sniper couldn't stop his heart from fluttering nervously. He wasn't used to being touched so gently. Usually it was hands at his throat choking him, not checking his pulse. It was always fists clenching baseball bats and shovels coming at him, not open hands kindly stroking his hands and shoulders.  
Medic's hands brushed against his skin and lingered on him. Sniper had half a mind to just grab him and kiss him.  
But it was the fever talking, Sniper was sure. 

"Your pulse and blood pressure are a bit high, but so are all of ours. Your temperature is quite high, too. You definitely have a fever."  
"Okay. And?"  
"That seems to be it." Medic gathered his instruments and put them back into his bag. "I can give you some medicine, but I'm prescribing lots of rest. And drink lots of fluids."  
Medic gave him a pat on the head and headed back into his office. 

Sniper was surprised. Medic seemed so much… saner than usual. Maybe it was the absence of blood and a bloodthirsty smile on him, but he seemed so empathetic. Sniper didn't know he was capable of empathy.  
"Here. Take these." Medic returned and tipped a few pills into Sniper's hand. "The red ones will help lower your temperature and reduce any pain, and the white ones will help you sleep."  
Medic handed him a glass of water. Sniper decided he trusted him enough to take them, and he swallowed the pills and drained the glass.  
"Thanks."  
"Just doing my job, _kamerade_." Medic gave him a smile and Sniper stood up. "Where are you going?"  
"Back to my van."  
"Oh, I don't think so," Medic laughed, grabbing Sniper's arm and pulling him back down. "You are my patient, and you are in no condition to be staying in a dirty little trailer. You will stay here until you recover."  
There was a firmness in his voice that Sniper knew he shouldn't fight against. Besides, he was already starting to feel sleepy, and it was a long walk back to the field where he kept his van. There was a warm bed right here, and a doctor to look over him.  
"Fine."  
He was still wearing his clothes but couldn't care much as he crawled under the covers.  
"I will make you chicken soup tomorrow, if you want."  
Sniper just muttered something Medic didn't understand, seeming content enough.  
"Sweet dreams, _meine liebestraum_."  
Medic leaned over to give Sniper a soft kiss on the forehead. Sniper was too tired to take much notice. It probably meant something, he thought, but he couldn't be bothered to figure it out right now. Medic's hand on his chest pulling the blanket up was comfort enough. Nothing quite mattered in that moment, and Sniper soon fell into a calm, dreamless sleep.


End file.
